To Love the Enemy
by Earth and Fire
Summary: Rose resolved to remain in the Hunts Clan. She is sent out on another attempt on Jake's life, but something goes terribly wrong and she finds herself captive to none other than the Dragon Council. Which will win in the end: her heart or the mark? JxR
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. My luck just doesn't stretch that far.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Silently, with surefootedness characteristic of her years of ninja training, the Hunts Girl padded her way across the rooftop. Hunts Master had sent her on a mission, another attempt on the American Dragon's life. She was thoroughly surprised that she was allowed to go, and it being a solo mission made it even more imperative that she succeeded. Events on the Grand Equinox Hunt had shaken the foundations of her life.

Rose and Thorn could no longer exist as two different people in their own separate worlds. Thanks to Jake, their worlds had mixed and it was no longer possible to lead two lives. What had been her normal existence embodied in the guise of Rose had collided with Thorn when she was forced to encounter Jake as both. Before Jake, she had come up with the idea of two personalities, which allowed her peace. She could escape from the madness of the Hunts Clan by changing clothes and pretending to be just your average American teen. When she was at home or anywhere around her uncle, she would switch over to Thorn and resume the villain act. Over time, she lost track of who she really was between playing roles. She was good at it though, and she figured, should the Hunts Clan go under (perish the thought), she would make an excellent actress.

Ultimately she had to choose which girl she was going to be: Rose or Thorn. Rose was every schoolboy's dream girl. She was beautiful, sweet, gentle and your typical American good girl. No wonder half the school had their heart set on her. Thorn however was the exact opposite. She was a ferocious fighter and a blatantly cruel person. She was strong, lively and had so much more going for her than the average girl. Security was Thorn's greatest asset that allowed her to win out over her weaker candidate. Her future and her life were already decided for her. The path was clear and she had a strong guide to lead her. Thorn didn't have to worry about college or finding her place in the world, which were problems for average teenaged girls. Being insecure scared the young huntress and she immediately chose the familiar path. Rose now existed as a memory in a sealed off part in the very bowels of her mind. Left in the body where two girls once resided was one appropriately named Thorn. From now on, she would focus solely on becoming the best hunter her uncle could have.

Thorn lost sight of her goal because of the American Dragon and his conniving ways. He had tricked her and used Rose, her weakness, against her. Hunts Man had lost trust in her because of him and it took her months to regain it to go on this mission. Now she was out for vengeance for herself and to fulfill the destiny that had been prophesized. She would regain her honor and her place back in the Hunts Clan, with the head of the American Dragon as her ticket.

That dragon had been lucky before. He'd caught her off guard and weak. Now she held nothing short of hatred in her heart for him and his human identity. As she crept along the rooftops she remembered the infatuation she had harbored for him. She shook the thoughts away before the memories could cloud her judgment. Besides, she was now on the roof of Canal Street Electronics. The old man (_what was his name_?) had decorated the place to look like a Chinese garden with little bonsai trees and other potted plants sparsely dotting the rooftop. It was strangely calming. Strange in the sense that she was here to spill the blood of a dragon, and every element around her seemed oblivious to the danger approaching. It was as if the American Dragon wasn't going to die at all, and New York City wasn't going to lose its greatest protector.

Suddenly, a noise from down below brought her out of her reverie. She sank into the shadows, and her staff crackled, forming a green orb of energy at its tip. The noise she had heard was Jake's voice progressing up a flight of stairs leading to the roof where a certain young huntress was lurking. With dismay, she realized he wasn't alone. The old man and the American Dragon's animal guardian were with him, conversing in muffled voices. Her mind and her heart raced as their voices became clearer and ever closer. Hunts Man had said they wouldn't be here, and he'd never lead her astray. They _were_ here, nonetheless, and they emerged from the dark stairway onto the roof. Every muscle in Thorn's body tensed as she watched them, hidden from view by the night's shadows. The only reason she remained undiscovered was because both dragons were in human form and their heightened senses weren't available. She didn't know if she could handle both dragons, but—her grip tightened on her staff—she was willing to try.

She leapt from the cover of the dark and shot the ground directly behind Jake's feet. The trio let out a unanimous shriek, and whipped around. They stared, stunned at the sight of the lone Hunts Girl.

"Now that I have your attention," Thorn growled.

Jake was dumbstruck. Rose (Hunts Girl, Thorn…whatever), whom he hadn't seen in months, was standing there as Hunts Clan as ever and showing no signs of having any connections to him. The cold-hearted glare of a predator in her wintry blue eyes was unmistakable. He had the terrifying sensation that she was here to slay him and this time, she wouldn't allow his human identity to get in her way. These thoughts split through his mind like lightning as Thorn swiftly raised her staff's aim to his heart.

Everyone was frozen still, staring absolutely shocked at Thorn. Her thumb slid half an inch to the right, resting on a button. With the press of it, the American Dragon's life would end. Footsteps behind her made her halt. More were coming up the stairs! Across her features that were visible under the mask spread a look of sheer terror. She was surrounded and overwhelmingly outnumbered.

Her heart skipped a beat as the unseen bodies called out the names of Jake and the old man. Thorn didn't even get to turn around before an excruciating burning feeling in the middle of her back threw her to the ground. Before her world faded to black, the last thing she saw were Jake's coal eyes staring at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Look out! Sleeping beauty's up," Fu Dog called anxiously.

Thorn grumbled something indistinct as she slowly, painfully pulled into a sitting position. Her back ached terribly from the blow she'd received. Her eyes blurred and then focused, as she tried to remember what had happened. Bars of green energy resembling the kind emitted from Hunts Clan weapons surrounded her, making up a cage of sorts. Around her were gathered the expected Fu Dog, Lao Shi and Jake, but about eight other figures dressed in strange robes were present as well. It all came back to her in a rush, and she realized with growing fear that she'd been captured.

"So this is Hunts Girl," one of the eight strangers commented. "Somehow you are less…threatening than I imagined."

Thorn growled irritably at him.

"Easy for you to talk tough when you're out there and I'm in here," she challenged. "Must've took some guts to get me in the back. Coward."

One of the others, an African American man with stern features, addressed her, "Hunts Girl, you have committed serious crimes against the magical world. We are offering you a pardon for those crimes in exchange for the whereabouts of the Hunts Clan and their headquarters."

Thorn snorted and tossed her blonde head arrogantly.

"I think we all know the answer to that," she quipped brusquely.

He sighed and said, "Very well then. Guards, escort Hunts Girl to her quarters."

It was then that Thorn realized she didn't know where she was. The building looked sort of like a castle, but there was something different about it. Like a magical secret was protected by the stony walls. Her heart raced nervously as the energy bars popped and disappeared. Two large muscular dragons stepped up and bound her hands with ropes.

"Who are you?" Thorn asked in a voice that sounded more like Rose.

"We are the Dragon Council," the African American man said regally. "And you are on the Isle of Draco."

Without any more exchanges, Thorn was led away. She caught Jake's eye and she could've sworn she saw an apologetic half smile. She snorted at him and held herself straight, not allowing any fear to be shown.

It became clear to her that these dragons didn't like her presence. The dragon guards handled her with unnecessary roughness, jerking her around, doing any minor thing that would cause her pain or discomfort. One of the dragons plucked a torch from its place on the wall and lit it with his fire breath before leading Thorn and his companion down a dark corridor. As they descended a stony staircase, the temperature dropped and the air became damp and musky. She suspected she was headed for a dungeon, and it came as no surprise to her when she was led (or rather dragged) into the most oppressive room she'd ever seen. Moss and mold grew on the concrete walls, adding to the rank smell. There were shackles on chains attached to one wall, though none held the customary human skeleton occupant that seemed to be a necessary accessory to every dungeon. On another wall, a line of rusted, mildewing cells instilled upon Thorn how much of a mess she was in. The floor was littered with remains of rats and other rodents—to this Thorn added rather cheekily, "Geeze, who decorated this place? Dracula?" As the torchlight passed over the mucky floor, Thorn noticed—with a sickened shudder—several dozen cockroaches scurried out of the way. A few unlucky ones would make a disgusting crunch as one of the dragons stepped on them. She was not put in the shackles as she expected, but shoved forcefully into a cell.

The cell door scraped very loudly as it was slammed shut. Thorn pulled herself up on all fours from the mucky, putrid floor and looked over her shoulder at the dragons. They both smirked at her contemptuously.

"Enjoy your stay Hunts Girl," the dragon holding the torch sneered.

They left abruptly, but Thorn couldn't blame them for their swift departure. This…place made her skin crawl and made her long for a hot bath. She was glad to see the torchlight fading. It was just too much to bear to see the cockroaches scurry about and to see the filth that surrounded her. The smell alone was enough to gag her.

She thought about how she'd gotten here. Hunts Man had assured her that the American Dragon would be alone that night. He'd never been wrong before. This was beyond wrong, though, not only was the old man and the dog there, but the Dragon Council as well. She hadn't figured out what a Dragon Council was, but she knew they were dragons. (Duh) So now what was she going to do? She'd never even heard of the Isle of Draco, and she was sure that whoever these people were weren't stupid enough to take her anywhere the Hunts Clan could find her.

Thorn would never admit it in a million years, but she was scared right now. She was at the mercy of dragons that held nothing short of hate for the Hunts Clan. The witness and target of most of her magical creature slaying ambitions, the American Dragon, was upstairs with the other bunch and no doubt he would vouch for every bad thing she'd ever done. His dragon master and the old dog being there only added to his credibility and Thorn knew she was in for it. She felt a sick feeling of dread in her stomach swelling and threatening to expel her lunch.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I'm working on Heart 2 Dragon Heart, but progress is slow. So forgive me if it may take a while to update.**

**I wanted to experiment with a new style of writing, so give me your opinions. If you like it, drop me a line. Let me know if what I'm doing is any good.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I know this is stating the obvious, but I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. 

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jake, Lao Shi and Fu Dog decided to stay the night on the Isle of Draco and wait to see what was to become of the Hunts Girl. They were boarded in the castle's best rooms and fed a substantial meal. They sat around the table and chatted while the maids cleaned up the remains of dinner.

"Good work American Dragon," Councilor Adam congratulated Jake. "The capture of Hunts Girl will give us much of the information we need against the Hunts Clan."

Jake smiled, but there was no doubt that it was all show and no heart.

"What troubles you, young dragon?" Councilor Kulde asked.

The eyes of the Dragon Council, his grandfather and his animal guardian were on him. He was taken aback by the sudden attention and fumbled for a suitable answer.

"N-nothing," he stammered.

No one was convinced. They gave him looks that plainly said, 'You might as well tell'. Jake sighed and stood up, his chair making an annoyingly loud scraping noise on the stone floor. Everyone watched him curiously.

"I need to go see her, Hunts Girl I mean," Jake responded in a sort of subdued voice that wasn't at all like him. "I've got some…things I need to talk to her about."

Jake requested that he be allowed to take the prisoner her food, and the Dragon Council reluctantly agreed. They were going to send down some rather disgusting looking junk that borderline passed as nourishment, but Jake immediately replaced it. The Dragon Council and Jake's accomplices sought to question him on his careful scrutiny over what was fit for her. He only responded to their queries with silence and exiting the room, carting a tray of food that was overloaded for the young huntress a floor below.

Once he was out of their sight, Jake transformed into his dragon form. This was between Hunts Girl and the American Dragon, not Rose and Jake. He took the torch from the wall and headed for the dungeon. As he descended to the lower level, he thought about how he was going to approach Thorn. She'd be less than happy to see him, he was sure of it. He remembered a vial of some purplish potion he'd brought with him. They'd gotten it off Thorn when she was knocked out and Fu ran a test on it. This potion would allow the drinker to forget everything magical he or she had ever seen. He wanted to question Thorn about it, but more importantly, they really needed to talk.

They hadn't seen each other since the night of the Hunts Clan's Grand Equinox Hunt. Jake would be the first to tell that it was hard putting Rose out of his mind and he'd almost succeeded until she appeared on his rooftop threatening his life. It would've been routine for them to banter and fight, but then was different. She seemed like she actually wanted to kill him for her own reasons. To see her look at him so coldly, and to hear that icy edge in her voice hurt him more than her staff could ever do.

Finally he reached the dungeon. The place was an absolute dump, and it smelled worse than any giant's foot. He deposited the torch on a hanger attached to the wall. In a dark corner of the room where the torchlight barely reached, he spied Rose, locked up in one of the cells. She looked so abandoned, so small and…scared? The sight alone made him want to rip half the cell wall off, gather her up in his arms and gush thousands of affectionate words. He knew that she wouldn't allow it and she'd fight him with everything she had right now.

Thorn sensed his presence but strangely, she felt nothing at all. There wasn't a trace of that hate that had burned so strongly and fiercely only hours before. In the few hours she'd been here, her spirit was wearing down and already she was sinking into depression. She felt a hint of hopelessness seeping into her with a voice that sneered so wickedly in her ear of impending doom. Its volume grew until it was almost unbearable.

Jake swallowed nervously and went towards her. She didn't stir as he approached and she made no noise to acknowledge him when he quietly cleared his throat.

"I…uh, brought you some food," he said uncertainly.

Thorn ignored him. He stood there for a moment undecided on what to do or say next. The tense silence grew between them. She wished he would just go away and let her be. Finally, she couldn't stand the silence any longer.

"What do you want?" Thorn snapped impatiently.

Jake was caught off guard by this sudden outburst.

"To talk," he answered quietly.

"Why must you confront me as a dragon then?" she asked. "Too coward to show your human face?"

"No, this is between a dragon and dragon slayer," Jake answered, slightly irritated. "But while we're on the subject, are you?"

Thorn glared at him indignantly. In a flash she leapt to her feet and jerked her mask off. To see the face of his much-adored Rose glare at him so angrily and see her pouting lips curved down in a scowl caused him to flinch. It seemed the sight of him fueled her anger that had lain dormant.

"Why did you come back?" Jake asked. "I thought you…"

"Transferred?" Thorn finished. "I did, to Hunts Man's version of home school. What he taught you wouldn't find on any normal school's curriculum. I got pounded into the ground every day, was given a potion to take the edge off at night, and got up the next morning to go at it again."

A look of surprise and disgust took siege of Jake's features. Thorn found any discomfort she could cause him was rewarding.

"Surprise you Dragon?" she asked, amusedly. "I could tell you stories about things that go on in that place that would make your blood run cold."

She stepped closer, her face illuminated by the flickering torchlight. The angry scowl had changed to a cocky smirk that did not suit his memory of her well. This was what Hunts Man had done to her. Already she was showing a slight hint of that crazed hunter gleam in her eyes.

"I would be lying on the floor watching my blood stain the ground and Hunts Man would repeat over and over that it was all your fault," she reflected, her smirk wavered. "At first I didn't believe him, but the more I thought about it, the more it made sense. If you hadn't shown me who you were, I would've slain you and gone about my life with no further glitches. Seems like I can trace every problem I've had since coming to New York back to you."

"Come on, you know that's not true," Jake contradicted, not wholly disagreeing with her.

"Is it?" Thorn asked skeptically.

Jake thought back to things prior to the ski trip, and found more than a few occasions that proved Thorn's theory correct. It wasn't intentional, but he always seemed to cause her pain in one form or the other. He stepped closer and clenched the bars so tightly that they crumbled under his fists.

"Aw man," he murmured sadly. "Rose, I…"

"Don't!" Thorn snapped holding up a hand to silence him. "I don't want to hear your apologies. Just go away and leave me alone."

Jake was stung by her words, but his determination prevailed.

"Walking away won't solve anything," he said. "We really need to talk about this. I don't want to fight you, Rose."

"You're not very bright, are you?" Thorn asked sardonically. "I tried to slay you a few hours ago, yet you come here and want to _talk_? If you were smart, you'd be up there with the rest of those slimy lizards plotting methods of torture."

Jake was tiring of her mockery and his patience was wearing thin.

"Then I'm glad to be a fool. Believe it or not, I still think you're good," he responded.

Thorn snorted at him.

"That belief's going to be the death of you," she warned.

Jake's irritation level heightened a notch. Taking a deep breath, he struggled to hold his composure.

"Can you go without insulting me for one minute?" he asked, calmly as possible.

Thorn smirked and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"I guess," she replied, mentally starting the countdown.

Jake seemed appeased by her agreement and tried again.

He said, "I know you want everyone to think you're big bad Hunts Girl, but I just want you to know, I'm always going to see you as Rose."

'_47…46….45…'_ Thorn thought, patiently counting the seconds.

"No matter what you do to me, or what you may say, I'm still going to be here for you," he continued.

Somewhere in the mid to early thirties, Thorn got the idea to appear disinterested and inattentive. Her eyes lazily scanned the room, pretending to be in search of something more interesting to look at. She vaguely acknowledged Jake's droning as background noise. A bored yawn escaped her, much to Jake's annoyance. Finally he got the hint and admitted to losing the battle for her attention.

"Look, I know you're ticked off right now and me being here only makes it worse, so I'm going to leave," he said tiredly. "I'll come back tomorrow."

Jake looked down at the meal he carried. He also noticed Thorn trying to hide longing glances at it. He grinned sort of lopsided at her and opened the cell door. He sat the overstocked tray of food on the floor and looked at her sheepishly.

"I…uh…thought you might be hungry," he muttered lamely.

Thorn stared at him, dumbfounded. She tried to think of something cruel and insulting to say, but her brain was too busy trying to find logical reasoning for what Jake had done. Without warning, Jake stepped forward and captured her hands in his. Carefully, he cut the ropes around her wrists. She rubbed the chafed skin and stared up at him. Her tongue felt glued to the roof of her mouth.

Jake gazed into her eyes, longing to see something that wasn't there. He found himself not caring about the purpose of the potion. He didn't even care about what the others would think if they knew his mind. All he wanted was to disappear into her eyes and never remerge again, but that couldn't be. Jake straightened up and smiled despite his heart's aching.

"You're welcome," Jake said winking at her.

He shut the cell door and turned to leave. Thorn opened her mouth to say something, but only air came out. She watched him go in stunned silence. Thorn gripped the iron bars and pressed her forehead against them. Jake was trying to let her know he still cared, but she didn't trust him in the least. This was all a ploy to trick her again. Some sick joke he planned to play to amuse him and his lizard buddies at her expense. She would not give in to him, no matter if they kept her in this dungeon for the rest of her life. She looked down at the platter of food.

'_I_ am _starving though_,' she thought.

She reached down and plucked a fluffy bread roll from the platter. Little did she know that one itty-bitty roll would be her undoing. She'd accepted food from the enemy, and that was a sure fire sign of weakness.

**For those who reviewed, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Even if you didn't, I thank you for taking the time to read this fic. **

**Next chapter things will shift a bit. I know you're probably getting impatient for some Jake x Rose, but it's going to take a chapter or two before she even begins to trust him. It wouldn't fit for her just to throw herself at him now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long (insert DUH here).**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning Thorn awoke stiff from lying on the stone floor. She slowly arose from the ground and saw a small amount of sunlight streaming through a tiny window high and on the other side of the room. She sighed. She looked at the platter of food Jake had left the night before. Little rodent mouths had horribly maimed everything. She shuddered when she thought of hoards of mice and rats nibbling away at food when she was a few feet away sleeping.

Suddenly she heard a couple of voices descending the stairs. The dragon guards from the previous night appeared. She groaned inwardly at the sight of them. They didn't look pleased to see her either. One of them entered the cell with chains and shackles in his hands. Quickly he cuffed her hands and led her like a dog on a leash out of the cell. With one dragon in front and the other behind, they made their way up the stairs and back to the main room. Thorn was glad to leave the dungeon and stretch her legs.

The whole Dragon Council was seated on majestic chairs with Jake, Lao Shi and Fu Dog off to the side. Jake smiled at Thorn as she was led before the Council. She chose to ignore him.

"Hunts Girl," Councilor Andam said, "we've given you an entire night to reconsider our previous offer…"

"My answer stands firm," Thorn cut him off.

The Councilors collectively glared at her apparent lack of manners. Councilor Andam continued, coolly as before.

He said, "You've been charged with crimes associated with the Hunts Clan. How do you plead?"

"If I say 'innocent' will you let me go?" Thorn asked doubtfully.

"Not a chance," he responded frankly.

"So, hypothetically, if I were innocent you'd still treat the situation as if I were guilty?" Thorn asked.

"You're twisting what I said," Andam said, looking at her reproachfully. "Is that something you learned in the Hunts Clan?"

"No," Thorn snapped indignantly. "Did your dragon masters teach kidnapping as a basic skill or does it file under 'Dragon Councilors Only'?"

Had this battle of wits been between less grudging opponents and under different conditions, Fu Dog would have given his congratulations to Thorn for a good comeback.

"Quite the spunky one, isn't she?" Andam muttered to his colleagues.

"I'd wager she needs it, living with the Hunts Clan," Kulde supposed.

Andam returned his attention to Thorn.

"Have it your way. This meeting will be adjourned until we have decided your sentence," Councilor Andam said. "Until then you will work to earn your stay here."

Councilor Kulde added, "Since fighting is your strength, I think we have just the job for you. You will serve as sparring partner for all dragons who request your services."

Thorn's mouth fell open and she stared at them in shock.

"You can't be serious!" she cried.

"I assure you, we are," another Councilor chimed in.

"With all due respect, Councilors," Jake cut in. "Don't you think that is a bit much?"

"American Dragon," a female Council member said gently, "you of all people know what she is capable of."

Jake looked at Thorn, who was trembling despite her efforts to control herself.

"Yes I do know, and that's why I'm saying you're going to far," he said. "Endangering her safety is…just not dragon-like. I'm sorry Councilors, but I can't allow you to put her in harm's way."

Thorn stared at him awestruck. He was standing up for her against the Dragon Council. The American Dragon was protecting Hunts Girl. The rest of the room was just as surprised as she was. The Councilors began to discuss something amongst them. Then, after a few moments of debate, turned to face Thorn and Jake.

"American Dragon," Councilor Andam said, "we are offering your guardianship over Hunts Girl. If you accept this, then you must escort her at all times and watch her every move. This is a great responsibility, young dragon, so choose wisely."

Jake looked to Thorn. The dragon guards stood unforgiving by her side, and he'd seen their rough treatment. He gazed into Thorn's eyes. Those two pools of the purest blue locked on to his. He could sense the fear in her of being surrounded by hostile dragons. This brought out his most protective male instincts. He looked back to the Dragon Council.

"I'll do it," he said decisively.

He saw the looks Fu Dog and Lao Shi shot him, but he ignored them.

"Very well," Andam said nodding. "You are responsible for the prisoner until her sentence can be given. Hunts Girl, you are relieved of your previous duties."

Jake walked over to Thorn, and glared angrily at the dragons holding her.

"Let her go," he ordered sternly.

Immediately, they did so and watched as Jake gently took Thorn's hands.

"You okay?" he asked, voice full of concern.

Thorn jerked her hands out of his and crossed her arms. Jake was put off by her spiteful reaction to what he'd done for her. Had she any idea what kind of risk he'd taken out there for her? Thorn arched one slender eyebrow at him as if to say 'What did you expect me to do?' Jake was determined, though. Even the coolest ice queen could be melted, and never was there a better person for the job than Jake. He liked a challenge, and Thorn was the undisputed champ of the impossible catches.

"How about a bath?" he asked, quickly changing topics.

"Excuse me?" Thorn snapped indignantly, glaring at him in disgust.

Jake smacked his forehead.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, woman!" he grumbled. "I meant by yourself."

Thorn looked down at herself. Her golden hair was dingy, her clothes looked absolutely filthy and her skin was a tint of brown. She felt positively grimy and hot soapy water was just the thing she needed.

"Wouldn't hurt," she acknowledged.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jake led her up to one of the castle's suites where she could take a bath. She entered the room and was taken aback by what she saw. The stone floor was covered in a beautiful oriental rug, a huge bed on one side of the room looked soft and definitely more inviting than the dungeon floor. The walls were bare except for a large window.

"Bathroom's through that door over there," Jake said, pointing across. "I'll leave you now."

Thorn turned and placed her hands on her hips.

"You mean you're not going to stand outside the door and make sure I don't run off?" she asked cynically.

Jake shook his head wearily and blew out a frustrated breath. He wished she'd lay this bad girl defense aside and be the girl he fell for. He knew that it would take a lot more than twenty-four hours to get through to her. He silently turned from her and shut the door behind him as he left.

Thorn stood stock-still and listened, waiting until Jake's steps faded. Then she ran to the window and looked out. Roughly ten floors below was the ground.

"Figures," she muttered scowling.

She turned away from the window and made for the bathroom. If she was going to be stuck here with a bunch of dragons, she might as well show some dignity and clean herself up. Besides, an hour-long soak in the hot water would help her clear her head. She had to think of a plan to get out of here, but she knew absolutely nothing about the Isle of Draco.

Thorn found the bathroom was proportioned to comfortably fit a dragon, which made her remember how incredibly small and frail she was in comparison. She shuddered at the thought as she ran the bathwater in the tub—also fitted for a dragon's body—thinking only of dagger claws and fireballs burning flesh. Finally the tub was full and she sank into the water, sighing contentedly.

The water soothed her sore muscles and calmed her. As she scrubbed herself, her worries washed away with the dirt. As predicted, her mind cleared and she was able to think about things. The first thing that came to mind dealt with the American Dragon. She reflected on her battles with him leading up to that unfortunate night. One particular battle came to mind: the fight on the snowy slopes at the ski lodge. Jake—or the American Dragon as she knew him then—had pulled off her glove and looked pained by the sight of her birthmark. She hadn't thought much about it at the time, even after she'd gotten back home. It just didn't seem important enough to go to the trouble to investigate. Thorn traced a finger over the dragon's figure as the mark wound around her wrist and into her palm.

Slowly things began to replay in her mind of that significant encounter. Suddenly, another detail she'd overlooked caught her attention.

The Memory:

_As the avalanche carried Hunts Girl over the side of the cliff, she heard someone yell, "ROSE!"_

_She was expecting to plummet to her death, but her fall was cut short as two clawed hands grasped her arms. Powerful wings carried her to safety and she was dropped rather unceremoniously on the ground._

"_Why did you save me?" she snapped. "We're mortal enemies. Or did you forget?"_

"_I wish I could…" Jake murmured sadly, turning away._

Those words he'd said. She hadn't understood them then, but now it all made sense. The reaction to the birthmark, the rescue, his strange behavior after the trip all pinpointed the time in which Jake had discovered her identity. That's why he took such careful precautions to avoid her. It wasn't because she'd practically ditched him throughout the trip, but because he found out who she was. Now the score was even, and they were still enemies. Or at least in Thorn's eyes they were. She wasn't so sure about Jake's perspective. That boy kept her in a constant state of confusion and always left her with unanswered questions that plagued her every waking moment.

Thorn knew she should hate him, but she was finding it difficult to wish him ill. He wasn't bad like her uncle had said he was. Or at least if he was, he was an excellent actor. Then again, she'd turned out to have a split personality, so why couldn't he? Maybe both of their magic counterparts were bad, but the humans weren't. Jake had never done a thing to offend her, but the American Dragon had.

Jake and his dragon counterpart were no longer separate. She had to accept both or neither, all or nothing. Another decision she had to make that would alter her life. She really liked Jake, more than she'd ever liked anyone else, but that didn't change the fact he was a dragon. She'd already seen the indecision he had when handling her, even after she went in for the kill again.

Thorn had hurt him in both her alter egos. Rose was always ditching him because of the Hunts Clan, or—in a more recent incident—because of another boy. Thorn, or Hunts Girl as she was usually called in that role, had fought him and made his life rougher than it should've been. So what really baffled her was, as much as she hurt him, Jake still came back for more. That was the great thing about him. No matter what she did, he came back.

'_I just don't understand why he'd go to such lengths to protect me_,' she thought. '_He went against his own kind for my sake, and I…_'

Suddenly she felt terrible. Jake had narrowly missed being in deep trouble with the Dragon Council, and risked a lot to help her. What did she repay such kindness with? She sighed heavily and prepared to go in search of Jake. She pulled on a bathrobe, since her Hunts Clan uniform was filthy, and went into the adjacent bedroom. She noticed something was folded up neatly on the bed, and she was certain it hadn't been there before. She inspected it and realized a change of clothes had been left for her. Thorn suspected it had been Jake's doing. She smiled to herself at the thought.

A few minutes later she emerged from the room clad in jeans and a black tank top. She was surprised to find the door unlocked and the corridor empty. She walked softly and quietly as possible, shivering as her bare feet made contact with the cold stone floor. This castle was huge and she could easily get turned around, so she stayed on a straight path. She found herself thinking of Jake again, and burdened with the want of seeing him. She owed him an apology and her guilty conscience would not give her peace until she repaid her debt.

She was surprised that there seemed to be a complete lack of dragons, but then it occurred to her what time it was. They were all probably eating breakfast right now. She was hungry herself and tried to think of where so many dragons could eat at once. The big room she'd been in before she went up for a bath—it was called the Common Room by the dragon guards—seemed like a likely place. Thanking God for giving her a good sense of direction, she retraced her steps and found what she was looking for.

Upon arrival she discovered that most of the dragons had already finished their meal. Some of the maids were busily clearing away vacated plates. She noticed a couple of them were young, about her age. Thorn concluded that they had been the clothing donors.

She searched the room for Jake, and, after a minute or two, she found he wasn't there. She turned, a bit crest-fallen, and found him standing behind her wearing a lopsided smile.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

She wasn't sure what the reason was, but the sight of him stirred strange feelings deep within her. She couldn't identify them, but she knew it was a dangerous line she had her toe upon. She shoved them away and looked as stony as ever. But it was too late, Jake had seen that tiny flicker of emotion and the damage had been done.

"Your Dragon Council would have fried me if they found me wandering around alone," Thorn said, placing her hands on her hips.

Jake chuckled.

"You don't have much trust in dragons, do you?" he asked lightly.

Thorn was about to respond with her sharp wit, but she stopped immediately. She'd come on a mission to relieve herself of her guilty conscience. She sighed and hugged her waist, a self-conscious gesture.

"Look Dragon, I know you stuck your neck out for me earlier and I was really…rude," she said. "I finally realized that the only thing standing between me and the fires of fury is you."

Jake's cocky smile faded and he became serious. It kind of made him nervous to hear all of this spouting out of Hunts Girl's mouth.

"So I'll cooperate with you as long as you keep them at bay," Thorn said.

She held out her hand to him and asked, "Deal?"

Jake chuckled at her formality and took her hand. He squeezed it lightly and then released it.

"If you don't like dragons, then how come you trust me—a dragon—to protect you?" he asked.

"Because I know for a fact that you don't have it in you to hurt me," Thorn responded, her tone softer than she'd expected.

Jake thought he was imagining things when he saw the blue-eyed girl's countenance sadden slightly. There was so much more to her than anyone else would ever realize. The rest of the dragons saw Hunts Girl, not a living-breathing person with a heart like everyone else. That brief glimpse of sadness in those azure eyes plucked his heartstrings.

"I'd never dream of hurting you, and as long as there's a breath left in me, no one else will either," Jake murmured huskily.

He took her hands in his and stroked the soft skin of her palms with his thumbs. Thorn looked away from him, trying desperately to squash the feeling swelling in her stomach. If she looked into those dark eyes now, she knew she'd lose what remained of her composure.

"That's unrealistic," she stated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Maybe," Jake said, lowering his voice. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to live up to it."

Thorn closed her eyes, secretly enjoying the gentle touch of his hands. A tiny smile formed at the corners of her lips. Barely noticeable, but Jake caught it. A big grin lit up his face as he released her hands and offered his arm to her.

"Allow me to escort you to breakfast," he said, turning up the charm a notch.

Thorn missed the warmth of his hands, and was tempted to reach out and take his arm. Dragons were naturally warm and the castle _was_ cold…

'_Snap out of it!_' her mind screamed furiously.

Thorn cursed herself for weakness, cursed Jake for his charm and cursed the world for making her life difficult. Deciding it would be for the best, she put some distance between herself and Jake by walking towards a table. The young dragon wasn't foolish enough not to notice his tactics were working. Better yet, he was elated to have had the privilege to touch her. The dragons sitting at the table she was approaching acknowledged her with frightened looks or burning glares. She halted, unsure of what to do. Jake, however, stepped up and took charge of the situation.

"Yeah, I know she's gorgeous, but can you guys make the lady feel a little less uncomfortable?" he said, tossing a wink at Thorn.

It didn't surprise Thorn when the dragons arose to their feet and left. Some of them were glancing at her apprehensively, as if she were a three-headed rattlesnake ready to strike.

"My reputation precedes me," she muttered.

She sat down at the now vacant table and began picking at the untouched morsels. Jake sat opposite her.

"I wouldn't encourage that reputation if I were you," he cautioned. "That's just asking for trouble."

Thorn stopped eating and looked at him exasperatedly.

"I can't help it. The label 'Hunts Girl' is quite literally branded on me," she said, displaying the hand that bore the infamous birthmark.

Jake flinched at the sight of it. It was a cruel reminder to both that the world itself appeared set against their happiness. To go against it would be to challenge the alliances they were born into and overcome obstacles that could result in the destruction of lives.

Thorn lowered her hand and went back to her food. Depression was slowly closing around her and it was a crushing feeling. She had been so sure that she was going to remain in the Hunts Clan—regardless to Jake—and she was sure her future was set in stone. Now here she was, having breakfast with the enemy and doubting how ethical the Hunts Clan was.

How did Jake always manage to make her question things? He always stirred rebellious feelings within her—before she knew about his secret—and she began to lose the want to be Hunts Girl for the promise of something better. She had it back for a brief blink in time, but the minute he was back in her life, the uncertainties came knocking on her doorstep.

'_It would be nice if I could make up my mind about something for once_,' she thought as she nibbled on a bit of egg.

Thorn's eyes traveled around the room. A table away was a group of about twenty large, muscular men. They were all wearing a uniform that reminded her of security guards. They were in fact guards and Thorn remembered the two she'd encountered. Some of the guards caught her looking and glared at her. She quickly looked away, and found her eyes settling on Jake. He looked preoccupied and was staring absently out the window. He must've been thinking hard about whatever was on his mind, because he didn't notice her. She decided to leave him to his thoughts and focused on her meal.

Finally, Jake seemed to come to a conclusion on what he was thinking about and turned his attentions to Thorn. He reached into his jeans pocket and placed a small vile on the table in front of her.

"Recognize this?" he asked, a cool anger coming out in his tone.

Thorn stopped eating and froze, staring dumbly at the vile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Thank you so much for the reviews! Of course reviews always encourage a writer to work faster (hint) Besides, I like hearing your opinions on the story. 


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, I went back and fixed a few things. I didn't change the context of the story, so nothing to worry about.

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Thorn couldn't think of a thing to say. Hunts Man had given her that potion before she went out to slay Jake. She'd completely forgotten about it. Jake could tell by the surprised look on Thorn's face that she recognized it as hers.

Quiet fury pulsed in his voice when he asked, "Know what it does?"

Thorn looked at him and shook her head.

"It's Remoratum," he explained. "Drinking it will make you forget everything magical you've ever seen. Other than that it's harmless, but this particular potion was laced with a deadly poison."

His eyes locked with hers and they tried to pierce her soul.

"Care to tell me why you had it?" he asked.

Thorn's throat was dry, so her reply came out little more than a hoarse whisper.

"Hunts Man gave it to me," she managed to say. "I was supposed to…"

_**FLASHBACK:**_

_Thorn scurried to Hunts Man's study. He'd sent a lesser Hunts man to her room to fetch her with a message to come immediately that it was important. She didn't know why, but he'd been oddly tranquil lately. He hadn't abused her in training sessions or used her sparring mates for the rest of the Clan. He'd been very hospitable and it put her on edge._

_She finally reached his study and took a deep breath before shoving open the door. He turned those blood red, crazed serial killer eyes on her, causing the nervousness to grow in the pit of her stomach._

"_I have a mission for you," he said, the moment the door was shut. "I've been tipped off by a very reliable resource that the American Dragon will be alone at his place of training tonight. Go and bring me the head of the American Dragon."_

_Thorn nodded obediently and turned to leave._

"_Oh and Thorn," she looked over her shoulder at him. "Should something happen, drink this."_

_He threw her a small bottle and she caught it. She examined the purplish liquid before pocketing it. She nodded affirmatively, and left._

END FLASHBACK 

Jake watched her eyes glaze over and a moment later they cleared. She blinked a few times and her eyes returned to Jake. He became immediately concerned when her face paled and she looked considerably shaken. His previous anger and suspicion evaporated.

"Rose…uh maybe you should get some air," he said.

Jake stood, pocketed the vile and walked around to her side of the table. Thorn watched him as he stood beside her and offered her his hand. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Come with me," he said.

That gentle caring in his eyes and the soft soothing tone of his voice coaxed her into accepting. Thorn took his hand and allowed him to help her up from her seat. In true gentleman style, he held the door for her as well. He admired the rosy tint that grew on her cheeks as she passed him and stepped out onto the gravel pathway.

The bright sunlight shimmered in her hair as the few droplets that still clung to the delicate strands reflected it. It was so wonderful to breathe fresh air and smell the outdoors. Sweet relief it was to see the sun again, but she couldn't revel in being out. As incredibly strong-willed a person Thorn had grown up to be, it was difficult for her to process this feeling of helplessness she was being overwhelmed with. Jake came to stand beside her and observed her. Something about that potion had struck a chord somewhere in her and triggered this zombie state she was in. Jake didn't want to press the issue, knowing that rushing Thorn was no way to get answers out of her.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested, holding his arm out for her to take.

Thorn looked at him, sadness darkening her cerulean eyes. He understood and retracted his arm, smiling at her so she wouldn't get the misconception that he was upset. They set off down the gravel path that veered to the right and away from the more populated areas of the grounds. Thorn stuck her thumbs into the front pockets of her jeans and the rest of her exposed digits dangled freely. The gravel crunching under their feet was the only sound that passed between them. Jake realized that Thorn was barefooted. He could tell something was bothering the feisty blonde beside him, and it wasn't walking barefoot on gravel. Jake wasn't sure if it was his place to intrude her thoughts and ask.

That potion Thorn had been given by her uncle was a huge controversy and she was trying to decipher what to think about it. If everything magical had been erased from her memory, she'd forget about the Hunts Clan as well. She supposed that her uncle intended it to protect any information on the Hunts Clan or their lair. But that raised even more questions. Was it possible that he saw a likelihood of her capture? If that was the case, it sure was a strange coincidence that the Dragon Council and the old man were there. Thorn's mind was racing, trying to make sense of her latest discovery. The belief in sheer coincidence was deteriorating and a creeping sense of betrayal was slithering into her mind.

Thorn wondered was it a miscalculation or a perfectly executed trap? Hunts Man had abused her at every available opportunity and if there wasn't one, he made one. If there was one thing he hated more than a dragon, it was a traitor. Slowly things began to come together in her mind and a theory formed.

If it had all been a trap, then her falling into the clutches of the Dragon Council would be a perfect way for Hunts Man to dispose of Thorn. This was the 'something' her uncle had referred to. That potion, as well has securing any information about the Hunts Clan, would have finished her off. With that added security, he'd assured himself she couldn't turn on him and side with the dragons. If the dragons hadn't taken that potion from her she would have…died.

The initial shock of her uncle's deceit had quickly worn off because—she reasoned—the action fit the man's personality. He'd never been an affectionate guardian, and they'd never been close. This dulled the sting of betrayal, but it didn't wholly absorb the pain.

She mumbled something tiredly, and ran a hand through her still-damp hair. Jake looked over at her curiously. Stress was written all over her face, and the weight of worry made her slump. He hated seeing her in such a state. Even with his grandfather, Fu Dog and the Dragon Council telling him Thorn had intended the potion for him, something was telling Jake there was more to this story than the young huntress was letting on.

Thorn thought about telling Jake her theory. Fear of his reaction and the consequences held her back. She watched him out of the corner of her eye. Jake had changed in the months since the Hunt, a lot. He'd hit a growth spurt and it was more effective thanks to his dragon powers. Now Thorn was the one looking up. Jake had gained lean muscle as the end result of more intense training. No doubt he had become more serious about his duties as American Dragon. Thorn turned her attention back to the path ahead of her, oddly she found herself disinterested in Jake's physical condition.

Thorn had grown up herself. Physically, she hadn't changed. Mentally, though, she had matured a lot. No longer could she sigh over the fake stars or be swept off her feet by a suave, smooth-talker. She wasn't sure exactly what she needed from the opposite sex, but she was sure it was something more than a fast ride to nowhere.

Relationships were nowhere near her mind at the moment. Right now, much darker thoughts concerning her uncle and the Hunts Clan were occupying her thoughts. Her theory had won out over any doubt existing and now the young huntress was feeling the painful ache of abandonment. She truly was alone. Never had she felt so horrible in all her fourteen years.

"Jake?" Thorn asked timidly.

Jake looked at her, stunned that she called him by his name rather than 'Dragon' or 'Dragon Boy'.

"I…" she wanted to tell him about her what her uncle had done. "About the potion…" she wanted so badly to tell him, but she was afraid.

Jake stopped dead in his tracks. Thorn mimicked him. He dreaded the question he was about to ask, but it would not be contained any longer.

"It was for me wasn't it?" Jake asked quietly.

Thorn couldn't meet his eyes.

"No," she answered, her voice raspy. "It was for me."

Admitting such a thing aloud made the horrible truth so much more real. Even with her mind in a stunned state and disconnected from her body and the world around her.

"Whoa! Back up," Jake said haltingly. "If that potion was for you…"

The rest need not finishing as everything came together in his mind. He gaped at her in sheer disbelief. The shock forced his mind into denial and he was experiencing difficulty comprehending the horrible truth. Thorn could read his expression like a book and his denial annoyed her slightly.

"Hunts Man…" Jake sputtered, his voice a weak, crackling noise.

Thorn growled in frustration at the teenaged boy's sluggish mind and sank her fingers into the roots of her hair. Sparks flickered in her sapphires with a vengeance and, for a moment, the girl could feel electricity zapping through her veins once again.

"He tried to murder me!" she cried, glaring at Jake. "Hunts Man set me up last night. It was no coincidence that I was there—_alone_—at the same time the Dragon Council was there. He knew I didn't have a chance of escaping and he could bet on my capture. Then, so he could ensure the safety of any information about the Hunts Clan, he slipped me that potion. No one betrays the Hunts Clan and lives."

That outburst had sapped the energy from her and her legs were having difficulty supporting her weight. Without any exchange of words, she turned from him. Veering off the path, the girl shoved her way through perfectly manicured bushes and disappeared from sight.

At first, Jake stood rooted to the spot, allowing Thorn's words to sink in. That last sentence eerily echoed in his mind. The heart-twisting sound of soft, uneven breathing broken with strangled sobs, slapped him out of his trance. Swiftly he moved towards the hedge and cautiously poked his head through. There—sitting on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest and face buried in her arms—was Thorn. Jake slowly came to sit Indian-style beside her, unsure of what to say or do to comfort her. In looking at her, Jake was reminded of a deflated balloon. She had lost the will to fight, and the ferocious spirit he adored so much was gone from her. A pain like he'd never before known tore at his insides, squeezing his heart, and he realized his heart was breaking for the girl before him.

In retrospect, Jake couldn't remember planning it, but the next thing either of them knew, Thorn was wrapped up in his arms and sitting in his lap. Neither was sure how she got there, but she was. Habitually, she tried to push him away, but his hold on her proved unbreakable.

"I…just…need…a minute," she said in a strangled voice.

"Shh," Jake whispered soothingly. "Just let me hold you."

Somewhere in the bowels of Thorn's mind, a gentle voice gave its encouragement. The broken girl cautiously leaned into Jake's embrace, curious. She was welcomed there warmly, lovingly. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear while the last of her tears were shed. His hand traveled up and down in circles over her back, quieting the tremors that shook her. Her body felt weak and spent from the carrying of such an emotional burden, and Jake's arms were all that kept her from falling to pieces. Thorn tucked her head under his chin and listened to his steady breathing.

"Feel better?" he murmured.

Thorn couldn't see it, but she could detect a smile in his voice.

"Sorta," she answered uncertainly.

Though not quite sure what it was she was feeling, she knew it had nothing to do with her uncle.

"You sound a little undecided," Jake observed. "But I know how to change that."

Thorn pulled her head—but not the rest of her—away and looked at him confusedly.

"How's that?" she asked.

Jake smiled down at her, admiring the brilliant, inquisitive shimmer in her eyes.

"Easy, by doing something that always makes _me_ feel better," he replied. "Care to fly?"

Thorn considered his proposal for a moment. She didn't know why, but somehow flying with Jake seemed right. She had a feeling that she could leave her cares behind if only she would trust in him to carry her away.

Quietly she whispered, "I'd love to."

She climbed out of his lap and took his hand when he offered it to help her stand. He pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand then released it. Had he done this earlier, he might've earned a fist in his face, but now he was rewarded with an embarrassed blush.

Grinning happily, Jake stepped back to give himself room. Flames consumed his body and left a dragon standing where a human had been. He smiled at her in such a simple way. It was one of those rare, honest smiles. She smiled back, her mind made up. Jake lowered himself on all fours.

Not knowing or caring what the later consequences might come of it, Thorn climbed on his back. She leaned forward and wound her arms around his neck, a little shy. Jake covered one of her hands with one of his.

"No worries, Rose," he said, grinning over his shoulder at her. "I don't mind it one bit. In fact, feel free to snuggle all you want."

Thorn punched him lightly on the shoulder, laughing as she did it. He had it coming for that last statement, but he wouldn't be so crazy about her if she weren't so spirited. Though Thorn wished Jake would stop calling her Rose, she secretly thought of it as a term of endearment. Jake stretched his wings to their full length, and with one strong stroke, they were airborne. Thorn had expected to be terrified, but oddly she wasn't. He rose higher and higher and still no fear came upon her. Jake was surprised by a total lack of shrieks of terror or a death grip on his neck.

"How are you feeling back there?" he asked, a little worried.

"Surprisingly…fine," Thorn responded amazed herself. "I thought I'd be scared. Must be because you're such a smooth flier."

His wings rose and fell steadily on either side of her, effortlessly creating strong gusts ruffling her hair. She knew that those wings and the dragon attached to them would catch her should she fall. Encouraged by that knowledge, she felt brave enough to enjoy the view.

The Isle of Draco in the morning sun stole her breath. Directly below was a land dotted with clusters of healthy trees whose leaves were such a brilliant deep green she was sure such a shade belonged only to this island's flora. Smooth, rolling hills were carpeted with grass that stole the color of flawless emeralds and mocked nature with such vibrancy in the middle of summer when young spring grass browns in the blazing sun. To her right and not so far away was a beach. The sand was a color caught in between pearly white and gold and shone brilliant in the sunlight. No shells or small pebbles littered and marred its appearance. Bordering the beach and stretching past the horizon was the ocean. It was the kind of ocean she'd seen pictures of in travel brochures, but doubted the existence of. The water was a perfect shade of blue-green and even far out from the shoreline, she could still see the sand at the bottom.

"Wow, " she murmured, awestruck.

Out of the corner of her eye something flickered and she turned. Castle Draco glimmered with majestic and magic beauty. It mimicked the color of the beach, and raised high and mighty above the surrounding countryside. Banners of various colors waved regally in the breeze from its towers.

"Oh…it's beautiful," she whispered breathlessly.

She hadn't noticed, but while she'd been admiring the Isle of Draco, Jake had stopped. He hovered in mid-air allowing her to look all she wanted. He smiled when he heard her comments.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" he asked, staring at the castle as well. "Magic does that to things. It can take an ordinary something and make it mysterious and wonderful. The castle is the perfect example. Take the magic away, and it just becomes a pile of bricks and concrete. What's so bewitching about it is the dragon magic it holds. I know I sound like one of those ancient Chinese proverbs right now, but hang around a while and you'll see it."

Thorn jerked out of her trance and looked straight into his coal eyes.

"That was really…poetic," she observed with a smile. "I read this book once about the ancient dragons back in the times of King Arthur and Merlin. The author said that the dragons of that time spoke like Shakespeare with scales. He had a collection of some sonnets and poems the dragons had written. They were so beautiful. He said they sang and had such amazing voices."

She paused for a moment and looked down at the birthmark on her left hand.

"He spoke of dragon slayers and how barbaric they were," she said, her tone quieting slightly.

Jake knew where this was heading.

"He mentioned a Clan of Hunters or the Hunts Clan as it's called now," she continued. "He said they were the worst of all. They'd leave the mutilated carcass behind and sell off what they'd…taken."

Thorn felt Jake tense, and subconsciously she lightly rubbed the spot between his shoulders.

"A wizard—I forgot his name—took action in favor of the dragons by casting a spell on the whole race that would give them a natural human form. This would protect them from slayers and they could hide their identities. Eventually, the dragon powers began to resurface and shape-shifter dragons like you came along," she concluded.

"You _read_ all of that?" Jake asked wowed.

"Unlike the rest of the Hunts Clan, I was curious about the origins of our magic prey," Thorn answered. "Hunts Master encouraged it, thinking all that reading and knowledge would make me a better Hunts Girl."

Suddenly, Jake's tail curled around her waist, lifting her from his back and within reach of his arms. He hovered vertically in that one spot, leaning back slightly, and held her.

"I promise you Rose," he murmured in her ear, "Hunts Man will never come near you again. I swear if I have to take on the whole Hunts Clan I will, but they'll never have any power over you."

He lifted her chin and gazed into her surprised eyes. He spoke next with a soft and compassionate voice that came from the very bottom of his heart.

"You can be free from them if you want," he said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You'll never have to be Hunts Girl again if you don't want to."

Thorn watched his thumb on her cheek. The walls she'd constructed around her heart were cracking and the recent incident with Hunts Man only complicated matters. She was relapsing back into Rose, and yet…she didn't mind it as much as she thought she would. It would have appalled her in previous days and her weakness would anger her, but now the reason for fighting it had bit the dust. She _wanted_ to be with Jake so badly, but she didn't know what to do about it. She wasn't even sure it was possible.

"I can't do it, Jake," she said sadly, staring at anything but him. "I—I'm sorry."

His hand moved up and into her hair.

"Yes you can," Jake said encouragingly. "All you've got to do is have a little faith in yourself. It's not going to be easy, but that's why you've got me."

Thorn snapped her eyes around and looked at him curiously. He had every intention of getting her out of the Hunts Clan. Thorn wanted to leave them, but she just didn't see how Jake planned to pull it off. If Hunts Man knew she was alive he'd make sure his next attempt would be successful.

Yet she wondered still. Jake was a young dragon and not as experienced as his Dragon Master, Lao Shi, but he proved himself extremely capable. The Hunts Clan couldn't defeat him (regardless to the odds) and the Dark Dragon had failed twice to accomplish the same goal. He didn't think twice about challenging the Dragon Council's decision and did his job of protecting New York City better than any other dragon his age could do.

"I…" she was uncertain, "but…"

Jake grinned at her and pressed a clawed finger to her lips.

"I'll give you time on this one," he said. "I want you to think about it before you answer."

Thorn smiled and quickly hugged him before he replaced her on his back.

"We should probably go back," she suggested. "The Dragon Council will think I slayed you or something."

Jake chuckled to himself agreeing with her.

"Alright, hang on," he said over his shoulder. "Dragon Airlines is going in for a landing."

Thorn leaned forward and held on to his neck. It was a tossup if that would pass for a hug or not. Jake gradually descended. He changed direction with Lao Shi and Fu Dog waved him over to where they were gathered with the Dragon Council at the bottom steps leading to the castle doors. Jake touched down gracefully and Thorn sprang off his back.

"Ah, here you are," Councilor Kulde greeted Jake happily.

He pulled someone from the group and positioned them in front of him.

"This is my niece Danielle," he introduced.

Danielle smiled charmingly at Jake and purred, "You must be the American Dragon."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Already the Jake-Rose shippers are grabbing their pitchforks and torches…**

**I apologize for the late update, but I made up for it with some JxRness**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show American Dragon: Jake Long or any of the characters in this story except for Danielle.**

**Sorry for the late update. The past few days I haven't even been able to TOUCH my computer, much less write. It seems I've got two projects for every class and a test every other day. Plus life at home's been real hectic with so much going on.**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Danielle didn't notice that she was under severe scrutiny from a pair of azure orbs just to the large dragon's right.

Slim, yet lightly curvy figure and straight, ruddy hair topped her head. Lavender eyes lined with long lashes were likely to enchant any who chanced to meet them. Her clothes were a blend of casual and girly, which made for a welcome distraction to any roaming teenaged male eyes.

Jake looked from Kulde to Danielle, unsure of what was going on. He glanced at his grandfather, arching a baffled eyebrow. Luckily for him, Lao Shi came to the rescue.

He cleared his throat to get attention and made a suggestion, "Councilor Kulde, maybe you should explain this to Jake."

"The Council and I have other matters to attend and I find myself pressed for time," Kulde responded dismissively waving a hand. "I'm sure Danielle wouldn't mind taking it from here. It would do her some good to improve her diplomatic skills."

He pointedly looked at his niece, scolding her with his eyes. It was anyone's guess what her offense was, but apparently Danielle got the message. Though her manner of receiving it was perplexing. She smiled smugly and nodded her head in an almost arrogant way. Kulde turned his focus on Rose.

"You may accompany them, Hunts Girl," he said.

Danielle gaped at Rose as if her uncle had revealed a scandalous secret—well it would've been a secret if everyone didn't already know it. Her eyes were alight with mischief.

"Hunts Girl?" she said, smirking amusedly. "Now _this_ could be interesting."

She turned the charm on for Jake before Rose got a chance to respond.

In her most fake and syrupy voice she said, "Let's go flying and I'll explain this whole situation to you, hot shot."

Out of the corner of his eye, Jake saw Rose roll her eyes and gag. He let a small snort of laughter slip out before he responded.

"Alright," he said, two large wings unfolding on either side of him.

A stream of stormy gray smoke grew from the ground at Danielle's feet and coiled upwards around her like a clouded serpent. Her hair billowed up, twisting and dancing in a ruddy mass around and above her head. An arrogant smile crossed her lips before the cyclone consumed her. Lightning pulsed and flashed deep within the smoky cocoon, each bolt more intense than the one before. The energy mounted higher and higher, and finally reached its peak. With one great blast and a resounding crack, the whirlwind disappeared.

The dragon Danielle morphed into was just as imposing as her 'dragon-up' sequence. Scales of a deep smoky gray covered her and glistened dully in the sun. The spikes that started at her forehead and trailed all the way down to her tail were the same deep reddish brown as her hair. The talons that tipped her fingers were lighter gray than her scales and bright lavender eyes glittered with the natural passion dragons are born with. She was about Jake's size, but with less bulk. She spread her wings to their fullest length, and pumped them, rising into the air.

For a dragon slayer, Rose had seen very few dragons in her lifetime. She'd never seen one shape-shift the way Danielle did and she was mesmerized by it. Jake on the other hand, was used to different dragons changing different ways and Danielle's method didn't impress him. As a dragon she didn't catch his eye any more than she did as a human. Jake's lack of interest could be blamed on a pair of blue eyes that locked on his.

Grinning, Jake lowered himself on all fours and Rose approached him.

"You're not seriously going to let her ride you?" Danielle cried, appalled by this behavior.

She looked over to the Dragon Council, imploring them to side with her. Sighing, Jake stood and straightened up.

He saw the uncertainty in Rose's eyes when she looked at him. She had the faintest thread of trust in him, and if he ever wanted to strengthen that, he'd have to prove himself dragon enough to stand up to these challenges.

He scooped Rose up in his arms, grinning as a startled squeak escaped her. Once again, Danielle protested.

"Why don't you just lock her up in the dungeon until we come back?" she suggested sweetly. "We don't have to carry her around everywhere we go."

Rose tensed in his arms at the word 'dungeon'. Jake knew this was his first test, and everything was hanging on what he did or said.

"I will _not_ drop her off in that dump," he said firmly. "If Rose can't go, then I won't go."

"Maybe I _should_ stay here," Rose murmured, glancing up at Danielle. "There's no need in you getting in a mess over me."

Rose made a move to climb out of Jake's hold, but he didn't give her an opportunity. His wings rose and fell rapidly at his side, stirring up dust and lifting him from the ground. He kept ascending until he and Rose were a good twenty feet above solid earth. Rose's arms circled his neck and she looked at him curiously.

"There." He said with finality, "Now you _have_ to come."

He felt Rose relax just a little. A little wasn't good enough, he wanted her to believe one-hundred percent that she would not see any harm under his care. He turned to the Dragon Council who had been watching this intently.

"Since there's enough room in that castle to house a Dragon Summit meeting and Rose may be here a while, I want her to stay in one of the rooms," Jake stated.

The Council gave a unanimous affirmative nod. Jake turned to Danielle.

"You have anything else to say?" he asked.

In his eyes, defiance glinted that shocked her. He held himself proudly and at attention, confident she would argue no more. Danielle snorted, lightly offended, but she held her tongue.

He turned from everyone and flew away from the castle. Danielle followed. She noted how gently Jake cradled Hunts Girl in his arms. It disgusted her and a green-eyed monster within her growled appalling threats, though none but she could hear them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, _that_ went well," Fu Dog quipped.

"I apologize for Jake's behavior," Lao Shi began.

Kulde held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't apologize," he said. "Danielle needs someone to put their foot down with her. I sent for her after Jake challenged us for guardianship over the young Hunts Girl. Your student is a very honorable dragon and he shows great moral strength. My niece could learn a thing or two about what dragons should be and Jake is just the example for her to observe."

"Then why send Rose?" Fu Dog asked.

"If you recall, I opened up the window of opportunity for her to go," Kulde said, smiling. "It was Jake who reached in and pulled her out. Now, the Council and I must go attend to our business."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

No one ever stood up to her before, leastwise a boy. She could bend them to her will with a smile, charm them from across the room and make them mad with infatuation. Jake, on the other hand, seemed tangled up in this nobody prisoner.

Rose tried to pretend like she didn't notice what Danielle had. She supposed that acting clueless would give Jake some perspective and douse this minor attraction he was harboring for her. She should have saved the emotional breakdown for when she was alone. It had been a huge mistake to let Jake see her weaken, and now all she'd worked for went up in smoke. Now he assumed all was well between them and he could have that relationship with her that he'd dreamt of. She'd confront him about it later, when they were alone.

Danielle decided to put a wedge between Rose and Jake's attention. She was through with being ignored.

"My uncle, or Councilor Kulde as you call him, has brought me to the Isle of Draco to observe the Dragon Council at work," she said, tossing a meaningful smirk at Rose. "He wants me to watch how they handle these situations. Also, he mentioned that you would be here and I was eager to meet the dragon that had survived two encounters with the Dark Dragon. It's no wonder you're the subject of many a magical school girl's daydreams."

Danielle followed up her flattery with a wink. She hoped to capture his interest, but no dice. Rose had slipped her arms around his neck and leaned more into Jake's chest, yawning cutely. The dragon whose chest had become her pillow felt his heart swell with a sudden rush of tenderness.

"I think I need to get her back to the castle," he said, smiling warmly.

Danielle scowled at the girl Jake held. One azure eye popped open to look at her and a little smirk crossed Rose's lips. The blonde-haired girl winked cheekily at the female dragon. Danielle stared dumbfounded at her. Before she could point out Rose's well played out sleeping act, Jake had already begun his return to the castle.

How dare that frumpy little Hunts Girl challenge her! She was of the Grimsley clan, one of the most wealthy and oldest lines of dragons. She was a goddess in the elite society of her upbringing. Suitors flocked around her offering her anything her heart desired. She would not allow a lowly prisoner keep her from beguiling the American Dragon.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Somebody's a spoiled brat.**

**Explanation for the Thorn-to-Rose thing:**

**As you know, our favorite Hunts Girl found out last chapter that Hunts Man set her up for an untimely end. She considers herself banished from the Hunts Clan now and is formally giving up her title as Hunts Girl/ Thorn. She is back to using her birth name now.**

**Explanation for Rose's change in attitude from last chapter:**

**Wouldn't you need some emotional support if your uncle had tried to kill you? Rose may have softened, but she still isn't up for grabs. Remember, this is the old Hunts Girl we're talking about. She's no easy catch, and Jake's going to have to work for her heart.**


	6. Chapter 6

Claudia Garcia: What? You're saying you _don't_ want some Danielle x Jake action? Darn! Now I've gotta rewrite the whole story… (Just kidding)

Once again, I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long. But I do own that devious little dragoness, Danielle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Former member of the Dragon Council, the one and only Chang, was waiting patiently by the telephone. She seemed so serene it was almost unsettling. She was enjoying the evening in New York City's finest hotel in the best suite available, free of charge. To her right, the gossamer curtains had been drawn aside and through the spotless glass she could see the darkened cityscape. It was an empire of concrete, glass and neon lights.

'_An empire without its protector_,' Chang observed wickedly. '_It will be a wonderful gift to prove my allegiance to my master._'

She knew without a trace of doubt that the American Dragon had deserted his post. The Huntsgirl made for an excellent distraction. Chang knew he cared for the young huntress and that she returned his affections to some extent. The press—the _other_ press—had somehow gotten wind of events on the Huntsclan's Grand Equinox Hunt. It had been big news. The papers hailed the American Dragon as a hero and "a true inspiration to magical creatures everywhere". He gained much respect and support from the Dragon Council and his peers. Huntsman was almost ruined and it took much work for him to regain his power of intimidation. Though the Huntsclan had yet to make a full recovery from the blow, it was certain Huntsgirl would never see the battlefield again.

Chang had been disgusted by it and her master was infuriated. A few of the American Dragon's enemies had grown so irritated with his triumph that they sought to stain his spotless reputation. That was when the tabloids started printing juicy stories hinting at possible romantic connections between the Huntsgirl and the American Dragon. It was a wonderful scandal and even the American Dragon's supporters had been intrigued by it.

The tabloids had managed to make the dragon squirm and that was when Chang's master, the Dark Dragon, had hatched a terribly nasty plot.

In Chang's lap, the cover of The Magik Times (New York City's paper) screamed "HUNTSGIRL CAPTURED!" The article gave sketchy details and was basically a recount of recent Huntsclan activity and a summary of the Grand Equinox Hunt. Of course, Chang knew about Huntsgirl's capture as it was happening.

Now Chang lounged in comfortable easy chair within her enemy's territory and he wasn't there to protect it from her master. Yet, she couldn't relax. Not until the call came. She glanced at the phone, as if looking at it would make the device suddenly spring to life. She picked up the newspaper from her lap and began to flip through it.

Nearly an hour later, while Chang was halfway through an article on the wizard Penderas's latest business venture, the phone rang. She knew who it was without even glancing at the caller ID. She waited and on the third chime, she picked up the receiver.

"Red took the bait."

That was all that was said. The dial tone buzzed annoyingly in her ear. Chang pressed a button on the cradle and followed it up with a combination of numbers. After three rings, a click on the other end of the line informed Chang she could speak.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter. I know…

Seriously though, you didn't expect a snobbish dragoness to be the _best_ I could dish out…


	7. Chapter 7

Mellow light drifted through the window, contrasting sharply with black columns of iron and cast barred shadows upon the polished floor. Rose sat upon the bed, head bowed and eyes fixed on the five rectangles of light that defied the barriers set for her.

'_Nearly two weeks have passed since I came to the Isle of Draco. Yet the only danger I seem to be in is going crazy from boredom._'

In the beginning, she had paced the room like a caged tiger and went through extreme mood swings. Now it was clear that the Dragon Council never had intentions of killing her, but they wanted _something_ from her. It was information they sought, Rose was sure of at least that much.

'_I'm no oracle, but I don't see that happening…ever._'

Rose glanced towards the door, listening as someone passed through the corridor outside her room. She heard the sharp click of talons rapping on the stone floors and she deduced it was a dragon guard making his rounds.

'_Not Jake_,' she realized with only a hint of annoyance.

The guard passed by her door without the slightest hesitation and soon she could no longer hear him. Aside from him, it seemed that Rose was the only life stirring in the morning hours.

She was an early riser, been up since six o'clock. Quite the opposite, Jake was notorious for sleeping late, which was a great inconvenience to Rose because she could not leave this room until he came and disarmed the containment spell. She could never make out the incantation he used, but she felt better not knowing. Ignorance was safety as far as she was concerned.

Though a dragon was an impressive, if not imposing, personal escort, did her warden absolutely _have_ to be the American Dragon? About now, every trainee and apprentice in the Huntsclan would be snickering their heads off at the notion of her, the infamous Huntsgirl, being led around like a leashed dog by the very dragon she'd attempted to kill.

Oh, the media was having a field day with this one. The headlines howled with ridicule at her humiliating predicament and magical creatures in New York City and beyond were jeering at the Huntsclan's obvious incompetence. Already there was talk of the Huntsclan's demise and the magical community had no doubt that it was only a small matter of time before Rose cracked under the Dragon Council's relentless interrogations.

Today, those vultures that called themselves reporters were coming for a personal interview to, in their words, "unmask the true nature of the Huntsclan." The Council had agreed to a press conference for appearance sake, but the main attraction and the dragon responsible for her would be conveniently absent.

That was what worried Rose. She'd be spending the entire day with Jake and she could only imagine what he had in store for her. Suddenly, Rose thought she'd rather face the reporters.

From the corridor outside, footsteps tapped the stone floors, but there was no after-click of talons. Rose snapped her head up and listened intently, tensing as the sound stopped at her door.

"Rose? Are you decent?" Jake's muffled voice asked.

Her apprehension evaporated and a sly smirk that curled the corners of her mouth lent a mischievous glint to her eyes.

Rose lowered her voice to a seductive hum and purred, "Why don't you open the door and find out, _Dragon Boy_?"

That last part came as a mocking growl, laced with a touch of Huntsgirl. Tone and words together had the overall effect of a good zapping with a Huntstaff set on stun. From his brain to his vocal chords, Jake's system shut down like a computer in a power surge.

If it were at all possible to read Jake's mind at moment, you would hear a buzzing dial tone and then a voice would politely chirp, "We're sorry, but the number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please try your call again later."

Jake went through a phase of stumbling through a string of uh's and loud gulps before anything coherent sputtered past his mouth.

"What I meant was…uh…are you ready…to…to…"

"I wish I could see your face," Rose interrupted, her voice trembling.

"Huh?" Jake croaked, his voice somewhat squeaky.

A strange noise on the other side of Rose's door started out soft and quickly grew in volume. Curiosity brought his brain back from the dead and he pressed his ear to the wood panel. Like a lighthouse on the shoreline, clarity came to him and he realized now that Rose was laughing at him. He waited, completely humiliated, until she regained her senses.

"Well? Are you dressed?" Jake asked, rather impatiently.

"Sorry to disappoint you, " Rose paused to swallow a giggle, "but I have all my clothes on."

Faintly, Jake muttered the disarming spell and the door squeaked on its hinges as he nudged it partially open. He cautiously poked his head inside, making sure Rose was telling the truth. She stood with her back to the bed, one hand lightly resting on sheets and she was—much to his relief—completely clothed.

The afterglow of laughter shimmered in her eyes and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She sauntered past him and into the corridor, while the last spurts of giggles worked themselves out of her system.

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets and stared grumpily at the wall.

"That wasn't funny," he mumbled. "Messing with me like that."

"Serves you right for making me wait so long," Rose retorted. "The reporters will be arriving in hardly fifteen minutes and you are just now coming for me. We'll never make it out in time without skipping breakfast and literally flying out the nearest door."

Amusement flashed in his eyes a second before the American Dragon stepped forward to sweep her off her feet. Typically, Rose would have fought him tooth and nail, but if there was one thing she'd learned the past two weeks it was resistance is futile.

Jake strode to a window and shifted Rose's weight so he had a free hand to open it.

"Sorry, but the nearest door is about to welcome a horde of photographers and reporters," he explained.

As Jake climbed onto the ledge, he had to tilt his body at a sideways angle so his wings could fit through the narrow opening, but he had seriously miscalculated. After a few unsuccessful minutes of wriggling and grunting, he came to a conclusion….

"You're stuck, aren't you?" Rose asked.

Jake nodded sheepishly, confirming what she'd suspected. He heaved one last time before he sighed in resignation.

"Can't you just change back and climb through, then change again?" Rose suggested.

It was a wonderful idea, but when he thought of executing it, another problem arose.

"There's room for only one on this ledge," he said, then looked over his shoulder at the window, "and I'm taking up too much of the window for you to go back through."

Rose craned her neck to see for herself and then tried to think of another solution. Meanwhile, Jake squirmed and twisted his body, but all he managed to do was exhaust himself.

"Drop me," Rose commanded suddenly.

Jake's arm impulsively tightened around her and his brow furrowed in confusion.

"Say what?" he exclaimed.

"Drop me," Rose tried again in a more persuasive tone. "Then change, climb out of the window, and change again."

She made it sound as if it were nothing more dangerous than lacing up his shoes.

"What if I'm not fast enough?"

His eyes were soft and almost sad.

"You will be," she assured him, smiling.

Because she knew he couldn't do it himself, Rose put all her weight and might into a shove that caught him off guard and sent her flying into open air. He screamed her name in terror as he changed back into Jake Long and leaped from the ledge after her. Never in his life had he taken on his dragon form so fast, nor had he ever known his wings to be so swift, but before Rose had managed to fall two floor levels, he had caught up to her.

The minute he had hold of her again, Jake tried his best to squeeze the life out of her. His heart had his ribcage rattling and feeling Rose's heart thumping madly as he clutched her was all that kept him from shattering to pieces. He lowered his head and Rose began to tremble as it appeared that he would kiss her. Instead, he pressed his face into her hair and burrowed his muzzle deep within waves of strawberry scented gold.

It was several minutes before Jake regained his senses enough to realize Rose was running her hand down the back of his neck in a sort of reassuring, petting gesture. For a trained assassin, her hands were blessed with a gentle touch and his quivering gradually subsided.

Rose stopped her caressing and used both her arms to pull herself up to his ear.

"Told you so," she whispered softly.

His lips curved upward in a grin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This chapter was an attempt to show that Rose trusts him now though that's kind of obvious.

Sorry for the long overdue update, but do drop a nice review if you would.


End file.
